The Tenebrae
:This campaign uses the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook, the Medieval Rulebook, and the Panoulis Rulebook. The Tenebrae are a group of adventurers, who set off against their will on a quest in the Summer of the year 85. History Escape from the northeast The group was formed when its five original members found themselves at the bottom of a dungeon with no memory of how they got there, possessing only the clothes and weapons on their backs and a small note offering an unsatisfactory explanation of the situation and only signed "Crowburner". After fighting their way out of the dungeon (along the way defeating Atë and taking her, trapped in a sword, with them), they were confronted by their captor: A large, powerful golem made completely of an unidentified metal, calling himself the Crowburner. After a brief struggle, the Tenebrae dislodged a piece of the golem. The golem then immediately teleported away, leaving the Tenebrae stranded in the middle of the wilderness. The Tenebrae then worked out that they were somewhere far to the north, just east of the Windswept Plains. Mizzt Fzatl used a series of spells to craft a makeshift raft, which took the group south all the way to Lake Xi. The party then made their way to a nearby town, Ressol, where they purchased supplies, including a boat, and sailed south to Ashur Haft. There they found that the Crowburner's threats proved empty, but received a letter warning them of events to come in Einzwald. Journey to Einzwald After being blocked while heading southward on the river, the party discovered a group of occultists who were in the process of sacrificing Saydra Tradra. With Saydra's help, the party dispatched the occultists and continued to the Polis Academia with their new ally in tow. There, they spoke with an alchemist who offered only that the shard of the Crowburner the party had found was likely enchanted by someone whose magic resembled Mizzt's. They also discovered that it was likely the shard could be made into a powerful weapon at the Atrum Academia. The party then left the Polis Academia for Einzwald. Exhausted, they entered the first inn they could find (the Drizzly Duck Inn) and had a meal. During their meal, a courier arrived to deliver a letter. The letter informed them that Einzwald's water supply had been poisoned, and an alchemical agent that could undo the poisoning was hidden away in Einzwald's sewers. After leaving the inn, the party reunited with Detlef and entered the sewers of Einzwald. There, they fought through a number of creatures who had taken up residence in the sewers before finding another message from the Crowburner: In the sewer was hidden not only the antidote to the poison as promised, but also a single dose of a potion that would remove the direkin curse from Detlef's daughter, Isabella. The party could only choose to take one of these items with them out of the sewer. Though it was an infuriating and heartbreaking decision, Detlef agreed that the party should select the poison antidote. With this choice made, the Tenebrae left the sewers and dropped the poison into a well as instructed. They then decided to pay the Brauner manor a visit, and set off down the dangerous roads of Albeth. Shortly after leaving, they were ambushed by a group of bandits. They dispatched the bandits with little trouble before arriving at the Brauner manor, where they were greeted by an enthusiastic Waldur. Detlef's father, Ivanov Brauner, seemed displeased to meet the party, but gave them a feast. This feast turned out to be a going-away feast for Detlef, as Ivanov never wanted to see him or his daughter Isabella again. The next morning, the Tenebrae left the manor with Isabella and Waldur. Not long after leaving, an earthquake hit, which buried the Brauner manor with Ivanov inside. To the Ruins of Gilnae Suspecting vast treasures lie within the Ruins of Gilnae, the party began their journey to the ruins. During their journey, they were attacked by a small party of bandits. During the struggle, Saydra Tradra was knocked unconscious while wading in the Imitrine river, and her body was carried off. Waldur was also knocked unconscious during the fight, but was dragged out with the help of Qerka Tir-Structos, who had seen most of the struggle but jumped in only at the last moment. The party then continued to the Ruins of Gilnae. Category:Lore Category:The Tenebrae